HIATUS Christophe and Gregory
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Le Mole sighed, irritated, as he walked 'home' after a long week's work of assassinating a corrupted politician, then covering up any traces that lead to him, his employer, and most importantly, his annoying as hell partner. I have been neglecting my account and the stories on it. I plan on rectifying that, but until I have endings for all my stories or at least more chapters.


Le Mole sighed, irritated, as he walked 'home' after a long week's work of assassinating a corrupted politician, then covering up any traces that lead to him, his employer, and most importantly, his annoying as hell partner.

He stared at the ground, deciding to light up a smoke for the walk, knowing his conservative, Jesus loving, abusive mother would try to toss any he had the moment he got back. He flicked open his carton and pulled out two smokes, then, placing the carton back inside his pocket, he pulled out his lighter.

He placed a cigarette in his mouth, then flicked the lighter. Enchanted by the flames for a few moments, remembering many missions and odd occurrences with the element, then brought it to the cigarette before letting the wind blow out the flame. Noticing the sunset, he shook his head, stuffed his lighter into his pocket, and mumbled harshly, "Bitches."

With his trusty shovel still at his back he knew he would be fine. Sure, South Park was the craziest place in the world, that the entire world seemed to forget about, and had some really messed up shit happen to it, but it was still the same "Quiet Redneck Mountain Town" it had always been. He knew that next to nothing could change that. Absolutely nothing at all.

Looking back on his previous thoughts a week later, Christophe could practically punch himself for being so stupid. Of course his entire perspective of the town would flip overnight, wouldn't it? Eh, better to be out of that household anyway.

That night, when Christophe got home his mother was on one of her 'be nice, then attack him when he least expects it' kicks. He, of course, knew by now to play along and just let her do whatever she wanted to him, because once he was out of her she could not kill him, for it was against the rules of Jesus. He chuckled inwardly at the ridiculousness of that. He would have preferred to die rather than bow down to his mother's torture.

He, for his own safety, played the part of innocent young christian that lost his way, and his mother did not hit to hard that night. He was bleeding and had some bruises, but that was a lot nicer than what she normally did. He was sent up to bed, and the first thing he did was call Gregory, the asshole Brit that was lucky to get sent to Public School for a year, but was unlucky to be sent back to the Catholic School that the two went to.

"Hello Mole. What's up?" He answered in his playful tone, but with an underlying hint of concern that only Christophe would have detected.

"Ze mother." He answered seriously. He could sense Gregory wincing on the other end of the line, just as he did when he did not get a chance to call and spoke to him at school about why he had more bruises than after the mission.

"What did she do this time?" Gregory responded, concern leaking from his voice.

"Less than normal, et was a good day." He smiled as wide as he could, before wincing at the forming bruise on his cheek.

"That's...still bad, but I'm happy for you...Is that weird?" Gregory rambled on the other end like this sometimes, just wondering how to feel over the situation. When Christophe had first told Gregory about his mother, rather than the excuses he gave the teachers, they had a long conversation about possibilities. Gregory wanting to call the authorities or have Le Mole live with him, while Christophe wanted to remain with his mother, knowing that her lack of affection allowed him to do his work as a mercenary.

"Non. Its how I feel currently." Le Mole sighed for a split second, quickly getting rid of it, hoping Gregory did not hear on the other end of the line. After a few seconds Christophe continued with, "How is your family?"

Le Mole could practically hear his friend's disappointment, but continued with a clearly fake enthusiasm.

"My family was ecstatic we returned home alright, and my father polished up my Cutlass sword." Le Mole smiled as Gregory rambled on about trivial family things, secretly wishing he had taken Gregory up on his initial offer of staying with him, even if it was just for a few days.

They stayed on the line until Le Mole accidentally fell asleep, leaving Gregory on the other end, hearing his snores and smiling. He kept the line open for a bit, just hearing his friend's breathing and snores, how peaceful he sounded when asleep, and then clicked the line dead.

Somedays, Gregory wished Christophe had accepted his offer as well.

 ** _-Hello everyone!-_**

 _I hope you are all having a nice day today._

 _I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently, but I've been busy with school, as I only have less than a month left of my freshman year. It's a bit hectic, plus I have stuff going on at home with my family._

 _However, I'm still sorry and I should not be making excuses._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. I plan for it to be Flipping between 3rd person Christophe and Gregory. Tell me if it gets confusing and I'll try to explain. :)_


End file.
